


Post-Ball Revelry

by anywhozits



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kristanna Smut Week 2020 (Disney), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anywhozits/pseuds/anywhozits
Summary: After Anna and Kristoff announce to Arendelle that there's an heir on the way, they decide to do a little celebrating.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Post-Ball Revelry

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr and written for Kristanna Smut Week 2020 prompt "in the family way"

Like giddy schoolchildren, Anna and Kristoff laughed their way up the stairs, through the halls, and into their bedchamber, slamming the door theatrically behind them, signaling to absolutely everybody in the castle that they wanted—no, they needed the utmost of privacy.

Finally. Alone at last.

Not that the winter ball didn’t have its fair share of fun, but roughly halfway through the event Anna had started feeling some kind of an insatiable desire bubbling within her core… and they couldn’t sneak off like they usually did for some risky tryst in an alcove or the library or behind a curtain or anything because announcing that an heir to the throne was only a few months away meant they were beyond the center of attention. They lacked any and every opportunity to slip out unnoticed.

But now…

Right as Anna stumbled through the door she turned back again, pinning her husband to the wooden door frame, pushing herself into him as far as her swollen belly would allow. Her right arm shot up to behind his neck and she used this as leverage to pull herself up on her tip toes, bringing his mouth to hers, kissing him deeply. Kristoff took in a breath. He could feel his excitement growing, his trousers growing tighter already. He ached for her and she realized this, biting down on his bottom lip and pulling away. She grinded her pelvis into his, moaning when she felt him quiver.

But then she pulled away. He stumbled back into the door in shock, aching still to have all of her.

Anna stretched a bit, yawning loudly, drawing attention to herself. She bit her lip. “Kris, I’m exhausted,” she said and let out a dramatic sigh.

He cleared his throat. “Oh—well, if you want to go to sleep, we—"

“Uh—I mean exhausted as in don’t want to make conversation with any more ambassadors or villagers or anybody about how they all predicted that we were going to announce something at the ball tonight. But not—exhausted as in want to go straight to bed, because—well, I do want to go straight to bed but not bed bed more like—"

Heat rose to her cheeks, far too excited and turned on to do anything but ramble incessantly. Kristoff took a few paces closer to his wife, closing the gap between them, taking one large hand and running it gently along her jawline. Completely unable to control herself, Anna shivered.

“Whoo these hormones are insane.” She giggled and then pouted. Serious face on. This was a seduction, goddammit. No more funny business. She furrowed her brows and pushed Kristoff away with little force. Of course, he knew exactly what she wanted and faltered backward. “Okay. Bed. You. Now.”

He obeyed her, scrambling to the bed and sitting up at attention, licking his lips in anticipation of whatever his ravishing queen had in mind.

“In honor of… finally not having to hide anything anymore. And to celebrate an amazing winter ball. And to… say that I really, really love you and I’m so excited for … everything. I… uh—without further ado…”

Anna bit her bottom lip, hooking her thumb around the billowing white lace sleeve of her dress and pulling it down so it freed her arm. She shook her shoulders slightly, locking eyes with Kristoff as she shimmied, instantly perking up the second she saw his eyes widen in pure amazement.

She did the same to her other arm, and her dress fell around her waist, exposing her full, rounded breasts, extremely grateful that she decided to give up on the maternity corset once and for all.

Kristoff could feel his trousers growing tighter by the second.

Anna took some time to pull her dress further down, to her hips, accentuating her stomach, drawing attention to the fact that he had done this. That their love had created something so wonderful, had transformed her body into something both Anna and Kristoff reveled in. She loved her new body, yes—always insecure about her small breasts and her small hips, Anna had loved seeing so much of her fill out over the last few months. She felt confident and sexy and complete. When she pulled the dress down completely, standing there in her drawers alone, she approached him, swaying her hips, knowing that she had him wrapped around her finger.

He felt pulsation down below, his member trying to break free.

Her hands grasped his knees and spread them apart, and she squeezed between them as she stuck her tongue deep into his mouth. Her tongue moved in circles around his own and he could do nothing but grab her ass tightly, squeezing both cheeks with his hands. Anna gasped into their kiss, leaning in closer to him, sucking and nibbling on his neck and then his earlobe, before whispering, “Take off my drawers.”

Aching even more now, yearning to have his fix of his wife, Kristoff jumped to attention and grabbed at the waistband of her underwear with such fervor that he thought he might burst the second he saw her completely on display for him. She stepped out of the bloomers and swayed her hips again, walking away from him so he could have a bit more of a show.

Kristoff couldn’t help but take in a breath. Anna. Naked at last. Beautiful, magnificent. All his. How had he gotten so lucky? How had he somehow been worthy of courting this woman—of marrying this woman—of having a baby with this gorgeous, perfect, entrancing, wonderful woman he called his wife?

He reached one hand out to rub on her belly, smiling blissfully at her.

She giggled and said teasingly, “Oh, you’re far too clothed for this. Come on. Off with it all!”

He rushed through this. Eager. Practically ripping off his vest along with this shirt and sliding his trousers off with ease, freeing his erection at last.

Seeing him in all of his glory, Anna licked her lips and dropped directly to her knees. “Oooh. You’re a sexy one, Mr. Bjorgman.”

She ran her tongue along his inner thighs, and then planted gentle kisses on both balls before taking him in her mouth. She started with just the tip, playing with him, sucking slightly, circling her tongue around the head and then going deeper, wrapping her hand around his girth as much as she could, twisting her hand and bringing him deeper into her mouth, deeper… deeper… and then she stopped. Locking eyes with him, half lidded in bliss, she ran her tongue along his entire length as his body quaked and quivered, uninhibited moans escaping him.

“Anna… I can’t—you need—I’m going to…”

She smirked up at him and flipped over onto all fours, leaving Kristoff staring at her backside.

“Here. Now. Kristoff, please…”

“Here? On the…”

“Yes, please. Now.”

He dropped to his knees on the rug, taking one calloused hand and finding her folds, rubbing hard, sweeping motions around her clit. Anna bucked against him as much as she could, breathing heavily, calling his name. Two thick fingers found their way into her, stretching her out, pleasantly surprised by how wet she already was, coating his fingers in her sweet juices, rubbing her wetness back over her clit and into her again. She shivered. So … close …. She whimpered for him, “Kris… I need you…” He stroked his hands on her newly swollen labia, somewhere that had become more and more sensitive over the last few months, and it sent her over the edge, waves crashing around her, the world shattering beneath her as her muscles trembled, her legs and arms and entire body threatening to give way. A high-pitched moan escaped her, and Kristoff leaned his body against her, planting a kiss on her back, pleased and triumphant that he had brought her here. She took in a few more breaths and then managed, “I need you inside me.”

He entered her slowly, with purpose, moaning himself when he felt fully surrounded by her heat. He thrusted in and out of her gently, leaning over her, bringing one hand to cup her belly, caressing it a few times, proud of himself, proud of her, proud of the proof of their boundless love she now carried around. His other hand returned to her center again and he arched his back as he ran more circles over it.

Slowly, he brought himself into her and out of her, paying extra mind to the fact that he knew how sensitive she was now to any deep penetration. He controlled himself, just barely, and Anna’s approving sighs told him everything he needed to know. He was close now… about to spill over the edge into his very own abyss. Without so much as a second thought, he took one hand and slapped her ass lightly, hearing her pleasured sighs was enough to take him there. He let himself go, releasing his warmth deep inside of her with a few wanton gasps.

They both remained still for awhile, catching their breath, and then he pulled out of her, flopping exhausted so his back rested on the bed frame. Anna slid next to him and he took her into his arms, kissing her on the top of her head.

“Have I ever told you I love you?” Kristoff said as he kissed her again, on the forehead this time.

“Once or twice.”

“I love you. Lots. Lots lots lots.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
